


[团兵]陷阱

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 親リ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 工地小情侣又在放闪秀恩爱。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Kudos: 9





	[团兵]陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> 我提溜着我们親リ又来了。  
> 我们親リ就是～～最甜的！

有古怪。利威尔早就发现同居人不对劲，从周末就开始了。

“利威尔这周什么时候来现场？”今天是周一，算上前两天的旁敲侧击，这已经是埃尔文第五遍问他何时去往工地。甲方不必每日出现场，而技术负责人不同，只要工地还在施工，基本就是全年无休。假装什么异样都没发现，利威尔坐在自己公司工位上，慢悠悠地回复对方。

“看公司安排。有事？”

“没事没事。”才怪。阿卡曼课长对着屏幕，男友不晓得在玩什么花招，他在心里一条一条地列举分支选项。首先，排除现场施工发生重大事故的可能。有埃尔文在，在这点上，自己大可以放心。其次，也不是谁的生日或者什么节日，没有礼物可相送。

难道是心血来潮打扫了一遍自己的办公室？利威尔想来想去，好像只有这么一个事件，比较符合现场指挥的时间安排。但又不像，埃尔文更像是做了什么坏事，埋了陷阱，等一无所知的利威尔自己往里跳。完全是一副看好戏的样子啊。

于是他抬手翻了翻日程本，决定周三过去现场一趟。

当天早上，利威尔抵达工地，对着门口的扩音喇叭，睁大了他的眼睛。喇叭开了最大音量，正无限循环：“为了您和他人的健康，进入工地时，请配合测温工作。为了……”录音者字正腔圆，语气和缓，十分温柔。

寒风吹彻，利威尔久久没有动作。这句话没什么问题，问题出在——

是埃尔文的声音。

测了温打了卡，进门，他拿出手机给男友发消息。起手先丢一串问号，才开始打字：“为什么是你？一般都会用软件合成的机械音吧？”不晓得该说惊喜还是惊吓，门口有门卫，顾及旁人，刚刚利威尔已经很努力控制表情。

到底是谁想的，让中气十足的技术负责人来录这种提示音。平日在现场监督指挥，埃尔文哪里用过这种声线这种语气。反差太大，利威尔甚至怀疑自己现在不是在工地，而是在家里。

对方回复得很快，或许是因为知道今天利威尔会来。“领导嫌那种声音难听，试过好几个。”

“……”很难反驳对方的言下之意，但利威尔并不想表扬施工单位的上层真有眼光。

“最后才去现场把我抓走的。”步履匆匆，利威尔走向自己的办公室。分神注意屏幕，继续追问：“那又是为什么特意用了美声？总不会也是领导要求？”

“整个工地都会听到，当然要严肃对待。”对方附上一张贴纸表情，看不出半分严肃的样子。利威尔终于知道，埃尔文为什么从周末开始就满心期待自己到现场来，真是好大的惊喜。

恶作剧当然想看对方的反应。

“也就是说，这周起，工地门口已经连续两天循环播放你的语音。”刻意、做作、肉麻，还是最大音量。用尽自己所知的贬义词，这是适合在公共场所播放的东西吗？利威尔一点都不觉得。

他绝不承认这是自己喜欢的声音。

“对，工友们都说好。”怕只是工友担心，不说好话你就要让他们返工而假意奉承吧，利威尔扶额。“都不尴尬？”他上楼，就快走到办公室了。

“完全不，就是外放质量稍微差了点……有点遗憾。”什么话……远远就看到办公室的门敞着，里面只可能是埃尔文。没有多余的钥匙，而自己每次离开都会锁门。

果然在。

熟悉的金色脑袋转过来，分别不超过两个小时的同居人公事公办一般：“早。”有那么一瞬间，利威尔恍惚回到大学时代。那时候对方还是史密斯前辈，在图书馆固定位置画着工程制图，见他来了也是这样一声早。应了声，放下东西，换成面对面的交流，利威尔继续说道。

“——那就换个好点的扩音喇叭吧。”自己又是从什么时候不再喊对方前辈了呢？掉入陷阱竟然如此早吗？他不知道是否该说埃尔文会算计。

“没有别的要说了吗，利威尔？”把桌上的图纸推了过来，埃尔文坐在他对面，抬眼看着办公室的主人，大有你不说我就不开始工作的架势。

原来熬了好几天就等这么一句呢。阿卡曼课长内心叹了口气，我就知道。跟以前一模一样，这男人。

“……还不赖。”

一句夸奖都不给他男人，他还没有吝啬到那种程度。这种陷阱，自己也还是跟以前一样，装作没发现，直接落下去就好了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 写过的几篇親リ准备印成小薄本，拿去CP28当无料发www


End file.
